Did You Know?
by Ohgeezits.lorna
Summary: Post War. Draco and Hermione return for their final year of school, follows their adventures of sorts. Series of one-shots as chapters.
1. A Guardian

**Did You Know? A Guardian.**

"Did you know," Professor, now Headmistress McGonagall, paced in front of the blond, "that I am not surprised at your return, Mr Malfoy." The matriarch stops directly at him, her eyes meeting his own. "Compared to the alternatives, I would say that being here is positively easy. Except, it will not be as easy as you hope. There are rules and guidelines that you will have to adhere to. Any toe out of line and you shall be beside your father."

Draco simply nods at her. He knew just how much she had campaigned for his return. He was after all, still just a child. With so much of his education disrupted, he deserved, needed, that second chance. Although given the scroll of rules he was to follow, maybe his mother would be happier than himself. At least he was to given his own room, high within one of the towers.

A polite knock upon the wooden door startles him from his reading. Another part of the agreement of his return. A babysitter. He wasn't sure who he was expecting, perhaps someone like him; Theo or Blaise would have been ideal. But this, the person who stood in the doorway was blasphemous. His guardian was to be Granger. Who in their right mind had decided that this was a good idea? Clearly by the dismay on her face she was caught unaware too. Her brown eyes dart between himself and McGonagall. Her arms folded across her chest. Fire ignites behind her eyes, the golden flecks sparking. Her temper, he knew, was fraying. She was clearly attempting to keep it under control. Deep breaths in through her nose, out through her mouth.

They both knew better than to argue.

In silence the pair follow the head of house through the castle to one of the shorter towers. The arched wooden door at a midpoint of an abandoned corridor. It had been made hospitable; scones illuminating their path and various still paintings at regular points. Nothing obvious as to where it leads to. A brass hand is a doorknob, creepy in a way. The professor encourages Draco to give it a solid shake. In turn it twists, opening the door into a compact circular hallway. Black and white tiles create a checkerboard on the floor. To the left were pegs upon the wall, logically to hang coats and cloaks on. Below was a small stool and a shoe rack. The right-hand side formed an archway leading to a staircase to the upper floors.

Straight ahead was another doorway, this time with an ordinary knob. The ribbed black sphere turned easily. The trio duck under the eave into a semi-circular room. A small gasp comes from behind him. No wonder, Draco thought. The female would classify this room as heavenly. It was, he supposed, a study of sorts. Books from floor to ceiling, blocking around rectangular windows. Built in, poking out from the shelves, were desks already complete with inkwells and parchment.

He had to admit, a personal library was something of a perk. In scanning the shelves there were volumes to suit both of them. Majority of them were tailored to their studies but there were some more interesting concepts; muggle fiction. Lucius would have hexed him had he even enquired.

A full spiral of the stone staircase leads to the next floor. Draco wasn't used to the circular stairs. The dungeon stairs were wide and vertical. Hermione on the other hand seemingly thought nothing of it. A door to the left, duplicate of the one below, opened to another room. The warmth of a lit fire greeted them. The stone walls draped in a soft grey fabric. Hermione mentally noted that they matched the Slytherin's eyes, wondering if he had made that link. A couple of armchairs and a sofa in a smooth black fabric with orange cushions surround the fireplace. A low rectangular coffee table sat in the middle of a vibrant orange rug. A copy of witch weekly, the Quibbler and the Daily Prophet were arranged on top.

More bookshelves aligned with either side of the chimney breast. Fiction books were beside vases and bowls, once again in the orange tone. The shapes, Hermione noted, were boxy. Squares, rectangles and the occasional triangle. The lines parallel and sharp yet somehow welcoming. The shock of colour bringing a smile to her face.

Another staircase leads to two doors in opposite sides of a small hallway, another arch at the end with more stairs. One door left. One door right. They each are encouraged to pick a door. Hermione takes the closest; the left. Draco with his back to her, the right.

Both rooms were identical.

A double four poster bed in oak was taking up most of the space to the right. Their trunks sat at the base. White sheer fabric draping over the corners and sides as curtains. The white bed linen simple but soft to touch. A silvery metallic throw and cushions scatter the bed. Both sides had low bedside cabinets and small silvery lamps on top. A crystal chandelier hangs from the ceiling. Small tealight candles flicker in square alcoves. The left had a wardrobe, drawers and a vanity complete with a small mirror in the same wood. A large rectangular mirror was propped up against the wall. Behind the door was a small desk, similar to those in the study and with a few textbooks already in place.

Another short staircase would lead them to a small bathroom under the conical roof. The stairs would vanish when in use. A clawfoot tub, a narrow shower beside it. A sink with storage underneath and a lavatory. Nothing fancy but necessary anyways.

McGonagall leaves the teenagers be, soon they would be given their schedules. If they were to venture down to the lounge area they would be on the coffee table.

Curiosity soon gets the better of Hermione, taking the couple of steps across the hall to Draco's door. She finds it open. The blond lies upon the bed, his shoes kicked off. Dozing, she notes, he looks younger and untroubled. Closing the door lightly she finds herself in the lounge, drawn to the comforting fire. Picking up the parchment with her name on, she breaks the red wax. Unfolding it she finds a note; she was to attend the four subjects with everyone else; Potions, DADA, Charms and Transfig. She also had two more to pursue on her own in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Draco, she found out not long later, was also to teach her Occlumency as well as attending Alchemy in which she had to accompany him. They both were to teach younger students in the Unforgiveables having had varying experiences in the curses. Apparently, it was vital for them to share this knowledge.

Finally, down in the Great Hall at lunch, they manage to separate from each other. Hermione joining Ginny and Luna, chatting easily. Draco joins his fellow Slytherins. Harper Zabini, Blaise's younger idiot of a brother, commenting that he was late. Draco much preferred Blaise to his step brother. Harper was born to Mrs Zabini's fourth husband, Blaise to her third. Pansy silences the younger brother with a scathing look. This Draco was grateful for though really didn't need her sticking her oar in. He didn't care for the rest but noted that the Carrow twins and Adelaide Murton were talking to Daphne's younger sister. Astoria, he knew from social circles was more tolerant of Muggleborns. The Greengrass sisters had refused to take sides; their views met with distain to most Purebloods. The Carrow twins were more studious though fared well last year being related to Alecto and Amycus. He no longer cared. Hermione, he noted, was far more relaxed with the Weaselette and Looney.

This, he supposed was how this year was going to be. Alone. His guardian would fare better.


	2. Flying Lizards

_A/N. Apologies for not updating sooner. I had to have emergency surgery on my eye, can still only now see out of one and had to lie still for three weeks solid. Wasn't particularly fun, but hey ho. As I am unable to write, I'll post the ones already written then see from there depending on when my eye heals. Anyways, onto a rather short (sorry) chapter._

 **Did you know? Flying Lizards.**

"Did you know..." Hermione is sat upon a comfy chair beside a roaring fire. Opposite her, in the other chair, is a once enemy. Malfoy looks up from his alchemy text book; he'd been granted a resit as long as Miss Granger was allowed to babysit, sorry, accompany, him. A guardian of sorts, it had been explained. The war heroine was to make sure that he didn't go off the rails or revert. Fat chance of that, given the chance to turn back time he wouldn't have taken the mark. But at the time, he had no option, his mother's life was at stake. Lucius had gotten them into it, yet had cowardly backed out at the eleventh hour when he realised just how powerful Potter actually was. His long-held faith in the Dark Lord had vanished. Light, at the end of the day, always tended to win against the dark.

He and Hermione along with a handful of others of their year had stayed back. For Draco it was either that or being housebound like Narcissa or incarcerated like Lucius. Going back to school was the lesser of the three. His mother now lived with his Aunt Andromeda, Andy as she went by, although his mother always used her full name. The sisters both looking after the young Lupin boy, his cousin, Draco had supposed, and child of the only decent DADA teacher they actually had. Although, he would never admit this. Draco was tempted to take his guardian with him the next time he visited. Hermione would no doubt love the child as she was in The Order with Teddy's parents. Andy may know her, Narcissa knew of her; Draco wasn't sure to just how much of an extent she may have read between the lines.

The duo was sat in what had been dubbed Everyone's Common room; a place for all the houses to mix. Here there were no specific house colours; everything was muted neutrals. Various shades of white and greys, beiges and browns. From the dark hardwood floor to the armchairs they were currently sat in; velvet grey tones, and the strange monochromatic abstract artwork on the white walls. Focused muteness.

The artwork had been a new therapy technique borrowed from the muggles. Visual Art Therapy. Those in the Janus Thickey Ward, of those who were permanently mentally affected by spells, were encouraged to express themselves through art. The Longbottoms, Mr Lockhart, Agnes who looked like a dog and barked, were all long-term patients. Their canvases were sold to people in order to provide funding for new materials. Hermione knew she at one point, could quite easily have been part of that ward too and often visited to help in any way possible. Madam Rhodes, who had replaced Strout, was always welcoming after Hermione had confided in her one day about what had happened in the Manor. The Matron had become Hermione's therapist of sorts.

Neville was always hanging various sized artworks throughout the castle and would stop and tell whoever cared to listen that whichever one of his parents had painted it. Alice's were usually a little livelier. A splash and clash of colour and texture, often or not had sand or glitter mixed through the paint or had glued string patterns then painted over it. Frank's paintings were simpler; structured and matching co-operative colouring, of lines and geometric patterns. He seemed to like primary colours too; red and blue featuring heavily and never with the texture his wife loved. Both contrasting and complimenting of each other.

"Did you know," she started again, finger paused at the words upon the page in the book that she was reading, "that there is another meaning to your name? Apart from the Latin version of dragon." Draco, Hermione had noted, had a furrowed brow and pursed his lips. Clearly not as he places a marker in his book, closing it to pay her attention. She holds the book up for him to see a brown leather covered tome on reptiles, seemingly covering some millennia of the animals. A slight smirk plays on the brunettes' pink lips. "Draco is the name given to a specific group of lizards." He was still puzzled. "They're known as gliding lizards, or, flying dragons. Draco Linnaeus."

He still didn't get why it was relevant until she points out that he loved Quidditch. While he was on a broom, he was a flying dragon. He simply chuckles, shaking his head. "No, Hermione I didn't know," he reclines in the chair, stretching his legs out under the coffee table between them, "but I'm sure you're going to tell me."


	3. A Family Affair

Right, the next one in the mini series.

I'm not sure if this feels finished or not. I like where I've stopped it but IDK if it should be longer and involve the happening opposed to where it does. Any thoughts would be appreciated... if people feel like it's unfinished let me know and I may add another chapter covering it. Thanks, Lorna.

* * *

 **Did you know? A Family Affair.**

"Did you know," Draco reclines in one of the black armchairs in front of the fire, "that you've been requested to join me at a family gathering?" Hermione looks up at him from the other chair, catching the pale blue envelope that he had thrown her way. "Apparently the wolf boy," Hermione narrows his eyes at him, "Sorry, Lupin Junior, is turning one and having a birthday party."

Hermione removes the heavier cream invite from its confines. Mint green embossed writing reads that Mr D Malfoy and Miss H Granger are invited to celebrate Master Edward Lupin's first birthday. The date set during the Easter holidays.

"Two weeks on Thursday, the twenty second is his birthday. The party is the following afternoon. Going by the invitation your mother has organised it. It's too, together and coordinated for Andromeda. She would use bright colours opposed to neutral tones."

Draco rolls his eyes, of course Hermione would comment. "Does this mean you're coming then?"

"Yes, Draco, it does. We'll need to get him a present from Hogsmeade this weekend." And that was the end of the conversation.

Just a few days later the pair were standing in Hogsmeade. Draco was standing pointing at something. Hermione was standing opposite him with her hands upon her hips, arguing. Pansy was standing between the two, dark bob swishing as she kept track. Draco was insisting that the child should have a broom. No child, he was huffing, would want a book. The bushy haired female arguing that a basic ABC book would benefit him. Both his parents had been half-bloods, after all. And at a year old he didn't need a broom; it was an accident waiting to happen.

The duo bought separate gifts.

A stony silence resumed between the pair as students left for the Easter Holidays. Eventually Pansy of all people, had to intervene. She locks the door of the Alchemy lab, tucking the key into her pocket before double casting a spell onto the lock. The only way they would able to leave is if they were to apologise. Three hours later the duo was seen still bickering down their corridor to the tower. Pansy returned the key to Headmistress McGonagall with a slick passing of palms.

The morning of the twenty third was a sunny spring day. Hermione stood with a towel wrapped round her body, wand flicking through her clothes. Just what do you wear to a birthday party of a child you barely knew? Draco stands at her door, watching in amusement. She tilts her head at a pale light denim shirt dress musing just what to put it with. She startles when Draco mentions the white wedges, grabbing the towel further round her. Turning to him, she bites her lip, nose screwed in confusion. Draco waves his wand, the shoes plus a white cardigan hover in front of the garment. Shrugging in defeat she shoos him away before slipping into the dress. Playing with the collar she leaves the first few buttons open, knotting the fabric belt at her waist. Draping the cardigan over her arm she clutches the wedges in the other hand while making her way to the lounge where Draco awaits.

Observing him from the doorway he's fixing the light blue tie at the base of his throat. The white shirt is tucked into black skinny jeans and a pair of his usual black smart shoes is upon the chair. Noticing her looking he raises a brow in the mirror, smirking as she notices that she's been caught colour flooding her cheeks. Taking a few steps into the room she places the cardi over the chair back. Standing next to Malfoy she takes in her reflection before taking a wand over her hair. Her usual bushy curls tame to flowing waves down her back. She nods at the result. Wobbling slightly as she places a foot into one of the shoes, she takes his offered hand before slipping her other into foot the lacy heel. She thanks him, grateful for the balance but sighs softly as she's made to twirl. Before she can object he states simply that it was to make sure that she could move in them. Yeah, right. She bites back the retort.

A short while later she takes his arm as they apparate to somewhere in Sussex. Seagulls float overhead. Waves crash in the distance. A long lawn stretches before them. Cliffs span behind them, water crashing at the base into white froth. Regaining equilibrium Hermione notes a large white house in the distance. A marquee sits to the left of the garden just below a patio. Following the path closer, music can be heard from the large tent. Inside Teddy, today with turquoise blue hair, toddles towards them with his chubby arms outstretched. "Hi." The child waves at Draco who picks him up after placing the wrapped broom upon a table. The toddler prods at the tie around his neck. "Blue." He giggles before his hair tones to the exact shade. A quiet "Aww" could be heard from Hermione who smiles at the child. Teddy looks at her with wide eyes which now matched her brown as his short hair becomes wavy.

The two black sisters watch the trio's interaction from a side. Andromeda tucks a strand of light brown curly hair behind her ear, smiling at the children. Narcissa is at her side, poised to interfere if needed. Blue eyes drink in the muggle female that her son had insisted to be his plus one. The Malfoy mistress supposed that the muggle looked okay. The casual dress and white wedges suited her. She'd even taken to doing something with her unruly hair and plain face, light make up highlighting her soft features. The Lupin child looked like a strangely coloured mix of the two. Her son and his muggle born date. It was as if it were a glimpse of what their future could be, minus the blue hair.


	4. Art Therapy

**Apologies for not updating sooner, life's getting in the way alongside a touch of writers block. This chapter was written earlier with the others; it's the next few I'm suck on. I'm back at work now too plus have fun days booked, a new hp tattoo coming up plus a trip to Belgium at the end of September, I'm thinking of hopefully being done by then. anyways, thanks for reading, hopefully this longer chapter makes up from the previous shorter one.**

* * *

 **Did You Know? Art Therapy.**

"Did you know," Neville directs to Hermione as he hangs yet another painting in the plain canvas of a room that was Everyone's Common room, "that Art Therapy could help you too?" Hermione looks in alarm at the mild-mannered boy, willing him mentally to keep schtum to what he knew. Opposite her Draco raises a pale brow at her reaction but thankfully stays silent. "Mum and Dad get to express themselves, since, well, they don't speak. Bellatrix's games can be hard to process. Surely you can understand that? Maybe it could help you too?" after he finishes straightening the multicoloured canvas he turns to face her. "They're benefitting from it." The bushy haired female pulls a face; art was not her best subject. Everyone knew that she can't draw, after all there was a song about it.

Luna wanders over, pulling Neville to the sofa opposite where the Draco and Hermione were sat. The airy female pushing a sketch book towards her friend along with a pencil. "Try it." Three pairs of eyes settle on her as she picks up the implement drawing a small smiley face on a page before sighing and dropping the pencil on the table once more. She felt silly doing so. She didn't need art therapy when she was dealing with things on her own, in her own way. Neville and Luna share a look, Luna retrieving her supplies.

"Hermione, we're visiting mum and dad on Saturday, maybe seeing them participating in it might jog something?" She goes to object, make excuses. Draco interjects, accepting it and giving her a pointed look.

On Saturday the foursome plus Hannah portkey to the Leaky Cauldron. A bustling tube ride, which may or may not have panicked Draco slightly, and a hurried walk takes them to outside the rundown department store. The red bricked building of Purge and Dowse Ltd stood familiar. The large shop window full of mannequins had brightly coloured leotards and legwarmers on. The mannequin that Neville spoke to was in top to toe red and black with a large elasticated orange belt around its waist. A touch garish and outdated.

The group disappear through the window, shuffling into the waiting room of St Mungo's. Neville leads them through the hospital to the fourth floor to Ward 49 and the Janus Thickey Ward. Draco's eyes dart around, overly aware of his surroundings and just how many of the patients had been put there by members of his own family. Hermione simply looks straight ahead focused on following Neville, Hannah and Luna rather than what and who was around her. Mentally she kept having to remind herself not to have any recognition towards things. As far as they were aware the only time she had been here was that day when they got lost when visiting Arthur. Do not show it. Focus. Still. Blank. In front of her Luna and Hannah whisper under hushed breaths, knowing the familiar route.

The once open ward had been split into two sides. Permanent on the left. Here, Lockhart, Agnes and Neville's parents had been joined by Lavender. After being brutally attacked by Fenrir she'd been severely disfigured and traumatised to silence. As her former classmates walk by she closes her door with a sadness about her.

The right side was outpatients, the visiting residents. Those not as severe and long term. People with various mental health issues. The muggles were better at identifying and treating them. PTSD. Psychosis. Disassociation. Anxiety. Depression. OCD. Paranoia. And being able to provide help and respite.

At the far end it opened into a large room split into sections. Alice and Frank had their backs to the group, communicating silently in-front of large art easels. Neville approaches his parents, arms round both and stands in between them. A completely normal gesture despite the circumstances. He talks to them in a whisper, head bent and bodies close. After a few minutes the trio turn around. Neville introduces them to everyone, the two adults wary of Draco who reaches for Hermione's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. Matron Rhodes keeps her distance, observing the gathering and poised to act if need be.

Alice reaches out for Hermione, gently tugging her to the easel. Alice replaces her complete one with a new, smaller one. Handing Hermione a brush with metallic silver paint blobbed on the end, Alice encourages her to swipe it onto the canvas with a flourish. Copying the mother Hermione does as told, miniscule freckles of glitter glinting as it connects with the surface. The colour reminiscent of the eyes of her dorm mate. Neville motions for the two females and the other male to follow him to another room with a large tv in it. Talking in low voices they watch Hermione with Alice and Frank upon the screen. As the silvery paint dries Frank hands the brunette a brush with a familiar shade of red upon it. In noting the colour, she chuckles, nodding to Frank, commenting about being a Lion. She smears it in a straight line much to his approval. For the next short while they follow this pattern. Alice with a metallic colour, Frank with a solid grounding one. Wiggly lines for Alice, straight and blocky for Frank. The canvas soon gets swapped for another. Hermione was fine with guidance but left alone her mind went blank. Her actions, she thought, was because Alice and Frank were happy to teach her, rather than it being of any help in clearing the jumble of thoughts in her mind.

Distantly a bell signifies the end to the group being able to stay. Hermione apologises to Neville, who shrugs it off. The visit from her was more beneficial to his friend than himself anyways. And it was nice for his parents to see someone other than himself or Augusta. On the way out, the group is stopped by Healer Wheatley, a junior healer from the outpatient department. He stops Hermione, catching her elbow and mentioning hoping to see her at the Art Auction the following week after her appointment. He announces to the rest that all the proceeds would be going to the ward and educating themselves more alongside the muggles. Hermione makes a polite apology about having to go back to school and hastily exits leaving the group jogging to catch up.

Later in the evening while quietly reading in their private quarters Draco approaches the subject of their hasty exit. Hermione selectively chooses not to hear him until he shifts her feet from the end of the sofa. The brunette huffs quietly in annoyance, closing the book. She knew that he wouldn't let it go like the others did.

She starts at the beginning. That horrible day in his childhood home. Of just how much his Aunt had gotten under her skin. Of just how close she was to giving up. How much those valued Gryffindor traits of bravery and courage had kept her going. Had kept her believing that she actually belonged in this world. Ultimately that's why she worked so hard. So that no one could accuse her of just getting by. To be able to justify that she belonged.

And the night terrors that followed from that day onwards.

Waking up at 3am in the dark. Soaking of sweat. Tears down her face. Her body shaking and scattered with goose bumps. How every time she closed her eyes she saw that manic look in his Aunt's own. With every curse knowing just how much the women hate muggle born wizards. Of the years of pent up anger and frustration that his Aunt had faced. And her apparent injustice. It was all taken out on Hermione that night. A grown woman torturing a teenager.

Draco had moved closer, holding his lioness as she let down her guard. She talks about being on the run. Of sleepless nights in a tent. Every sound being magnified as your mind plays tricks. Of tree branches snapping; natural or someone or something breaking their defences? How Ronald had left her and Harry. Breaking the valued traits. He came back, had rescued Harry.

The Battle. Of being inadequately equipped to be able to protect her loved ones. If only her spells were quicker. Her aim better. To have been able to be able to help them in time. Remus and Tonks. The best DADA teacher they had ever had and his funny and sparky wife. Draco's own cousin. Teddy orphaned. She'd not been able to save them. Fred. A funny Weasley and her first love. He had died laughing at Percy. He'd been a pillock but had returned when it mattered. She couldn't save him either.

The second of May had changed everything.

A month later she'd trekked to Australia to recover her parents' minds. Had kept an eye for a few days and slowly retaining their memories a few years at a time. It took nearly two weeks to restore them fully. She had come back after that. They'd sought her out, taking slow time to reconnect and get to relearn the world in which she lived in.

She then explains about her diagnosis by a muggle doctor who'd recognised her reactions to trauma. She couldn't go into too much detail but had taken the initiative to head for St Mungo's with the diagnosis. There she had met with Matron Rhodes and some of the other mind healers, putting forward plans for what had quickly become the therapy section of the JTW. She had tried her hand at painting like the Longbottom's but wasn't at all that artistic, the healers had accepted this and had encouraged her to talk instead, to write it all down and keep a journal.

"So, Draco, now you know." She smiles softly at this, glad to get it off her chest. "I tried Art Therapy but found that journaling worked better for me as I can't draw."

Draco simply hols her, pressing their foreheads together and running his fingers through her curls. If he could re-do and stop her pain he would. "Did you know, Mione, that you are stronger than you think. You're stronger than what I am. A better person inside and out. I'm better with you."


	5. A Christmas Party

_A/N. The next one is here. Maybe the one after this could be the end, I'm not entirely sure. if it isn't then it'll be maybe one more after that. I'm definitely nearly finished, though not sure as to what's next, possibly taking a hiatus to do other things and come up with a few new ideas and taking time to write them?_

 _Oh and on the theme of HP I got a new tattoo last week: the Deathly Hallows symbol with Sirius' Azkaban number, because he's my favourite and also spent Saturday there in Edinburgh doing The Potter Trail with the bestie. it's free to do if you're ever there visiting, takes about an hour and a half and if filled with wonderful Potterness. I'd totally recommend it._

Much Love, Lorna x

* * *

 **Did You Know? A Christmas Party.**

"Did you know," Ginny addresses Hermione from her reflection in the mirror while straightening her black dress, "that this is the last bit of fun we're all going to have until we graduate?"

Hermione looks up from sliding her feet into heeled shoes, meeting her friends gaze in the reflection. "Yes. Our last fun until June. By Easter we're going to be up to our ears in books." She pauses for a second, biting her lip, "Even I'm not sure that I'm going to enjoy that."

This causes the red head to laugh, leaning on the nearby chest for support. "The biggest bookworm I know is having issues with being in the deep end." She shakes her head in minor disbelief.

"I read for pleasure too. Constantly studying takes the enjoyment out of it." Hermione stands, smoothing invisible creases from the sparkly emerald fitted dress that she had been coerced into by Miss Weasley.

"Speaking of pleasure," Ginny turns to face her best friend. "he's not going to be able to keep his eyes off you." A sly smirk dances across her lips as Hermione's face flushes with colour.

"It's nothing like, that," the brunette stutters, "Draco is my dorm mate. I," she sighs softly, "he doesn't like me that way." She can't meet Ginny's pointed look, choosing instead to focus on taming her hair back off her face. Ginny knew they were closer than what they ever let on.

Taking two strides across the small room Ginny turns Hermione to face her a tad too roughly. "Look, 'Mione, everyone can see how much you both like each other. He's not as immature or, evil, as he once was. And if he's what makes you happy then stuff anyone else. It's Christmas, you fancy him like crazy, go and do something about it. Have courage." She nods as if to confirm her point. "Now have your hair down, he loves your mane." She turns her back around removing the clips that Hermione had put in, fluffing it slightly. "Right let's go and get him." Ginny grabs Hermione's elbow and pulls her across to the door, slowly teetering down the spiral staircase.

At the seventh-floor corridor the hidden room is packed with final years. Having to catch the door, the two females make it in the nick of time. They enter through a shimmering veil of coolness, some enchantment to block out the noise and age check at the same time. Strictly for the eldest students in the school only. Drinks soon appear in their hands, courtesy of Miss Lovegood. The colourful creations in festive colours can be seen in the hands of their fellow students. Scents of cinnamon, gingerbread and cranberry waft from the glasses, a charm placed on them so that the liquid inside wouldn't spill.

Draco and Pansy stood against the opposite wall surveying the scene, acutely ignoring the sharp chatter between Tracey and Zabini Jr beside them. Taking a swig of his drink his interest in the party heightens as the two lionesses enter. Grey eyes flash to Pansy as she snorts lightly, then back to his dorm mate and her best friend who chat happily to Neville and Hannah.

Cheesy Christmas songs soon turn to regular music, a heavier bass thumping around the room. As the alcohol kicks in Hermione, now feeling bolder and being sick of Draco keeping his distance, follows Ginny's advice from earlier. 'Have courage.' She waited until he had finished dancing with Astoria, out of politeness, of course, before tapping his shoulder. As he turns she takes his hand in her own, placing them upon her hips before winding hers around his neck. The duo moves out of sync to the fast-paced music, slower and softer, ignoring the world around them. With each step Draco moves closer to Hermione, his fingers following the unusual shaped back of the dress before feeling the soft skin. A smirk crosses Hermione's lips as Draco's usual composure shifts a little, only slightly but still. She was now a point up.

Too soon the moment is interrupted by Neville via Wayne Hopkins' irritating shout of "Oi, Nev wants to speak!" The lion in question simply nods at him once before summoning everyone's Secret Santa presents which Hannah had organised the week before with a limit of a single galleon or five British muggle pounds to be spent. With another flick of Neville's wand, the presents are distributed to each person. They ranged from clever to cool to down right silly. From edibles from Honeydukes to obscure muggle things which still took some explaining.

Hermione had pulled a face when she had gotten Pansy, but with Draco's guidance she's ventured into the muggle city to find the perfect gothic inspired notebook and pens. The thicker cream coloured paper was bound in a rose gold cover overlaid with black lace. The trio of metallic gel pens had similar casings. Draco had twisted Neville's arm a little to allow him to get the lioness. He'd also gone over the spend limit, but no one needed to know that. Upon a simple silver chain sat a small pearl with an even smaller square emerald above it connecting the natural sea gem with the metal link. In opening the green box tied with silver ribbon a small gasp emits from Hermione's lips. Meeting the grey gaze, the look on Draco's face let Hermione need all she needs to know about how she had been gifted the precious necklace. Slytherins after all were known for being resourceful and determined.

As Draco excuses them both they get caught under the strategically placed mistletoe above the door. Knowing that the door would refrain from opening until the pair caught under it had kissed, Hermione plants a gentle one upon Draco's lips. Nearby Luna can be heard commenting about Nargles, but this was not the time to entirely enquire about it. As the door opens he takes her smaller hand in his and pulls her from the room. The corridor eerily silent compared to the hidden room.

In their tower he leads her to their small lounge area, pulling her to sit on the sofa. Settling into her usual spot, Hermione pulls the dress down a little more, she'd refrained from sitting all night due to the dress riding further up her thighs. Removing the box from his pocket Draco opens it, clasping the thin chain in his hand for a moment. As Hermione shifts her hair over her shoulder, her bare back is revealed. Once upon a time she would have never have had her back to an enemy let alone have a bare back and be alone with him and trust that he wouldn't take advantage of her vulnerable state. Nimble fingers unclasp the chain, bringing it over her head and into her line of vision before the coolness hits her chest. Once fastened, gentle fingers trace down her spine scattering shivers and goose bumps across the exposed skin.

Turning, she faces him, a smirk upon his lips. "You bent the rules, again Drake." She shakes her head fondly in mild annoyance. "It doesn't surprise me, actually, I'm glad you did. It's beautiful."

"Coming from the person that's not wearing red, I'm not the only one who's not conforming 'Mione." He scoots a little closer, twining their fingers together and meeting their foreheads. "Did you know, you look beautiful in green?" he brushes a soft kiss to her lips. "Merry Christmas Hermione."

"Merry Christmas Draco."


	6. Update

DYK: Update

Apologies for not updating.

I've not been busy, apart from work, though I'm off to Belgium at the end of the month, I just honestly haven't been in the mood to write lately or everything that has been written is a bit meh. And maybe its less of not physically being able to write but the lack of willingness to sit down and type.

With anything that's written I usually hand write everything first, get it all down and scrawl over it in various colours and annotations and what not. Then it all gets typed, then edited into something supposedly cohesive. Lately its just not working that way.

I know that DYK has at least one more chapter: Graduation but there's quite a bit missing from my written draft. Then there's the possibility of a final summary kind of thing. I'm not sure. I promise it will happen, I never not finish things. But this may take time to do.

For now, I'm focusing on other not-writing based projects, and for that I can only apologise.

Thanks for reading anyways, and please just bear with me while I sort it all out.

Lorna x


	7. Graduation

_A/N: Sorry this has taken so long, see previous chapter as to why. So, this may be the final one, though doesn't feel as final as what I think it may could do. Any thoughts towards this is appreciated._

 _Also, apologies if the whole speech thing is a bit off, I didn't have a graduation of such so robes etc and valedictorian speeches are something of a puzzle even with Google's help._

 _Anyways, enjoy this chapter. I may do a final one at some point over the next few weeks, but if I don't then this is it and I'll sort it out if it is._

 _Thanks as always, lorna._

 **Did You Know? Graduation.**

"Did you know," Hermione pushes her hair back from her face and resting her quill for a moment, "that we have precisely one week until we leave Hogwarts for good?"

"And your point is?" Draco looks up from reading a complex biography of one Nicolas Flamel. "We should have technically left a year ago. We both are aware why that did not happen."

Hermione frowns a little at her dorm mate. "You have a week to start your valedictorian speech, and finish it. Headmistress McGonagall wants to check it before then too…" Draco nods once lightly as she continues, "And why are you still researching Nicolas Flamel? Your alchemy exam has passed. Anyways, I learnt all about him in first year, the Philosophers Stone is now destroyed. Dumbledore made sure of it." She tilts her head in defiance and stubbornness, shaking it as she realises that Draco had gone back to his book. Sighing, she returns to her writing the perfect speech, the quill scratching as she scores out yet another idea.

Their NEWT exams had passed in two intense weeks with hours of extra preparation and scheduling. Both of the duo had been given extra credit due to the DADA exam prep that they had given younger students, focusing in particular on the three Unforgiveables. It had been rather hard on Hermione, the effort to maintain composure as she watched children using the Cruciatus curse on each other. That night Draco held her as she cried, the pain and anxiety swelling in her chest, bursting the dam that had been in place all day. They both just hoped that the kids had learnt enough that they would be able to defend and attack if there ever was a need.

The final Hogsmeade weekend came around days after the speech incident. Draco had still yet to start and Hermione had gone through feet of parchment with still no final copy as of yet. In getting frustrated by her constant scrawling, scratching and scrumpling, Draco insists that they must go out. The warm July sun had brought the majority of students out. The lane leading up to the village dotted with clumps of students in bright and pastel colours, dawdling slowly in the soft heat. Zonkos, Madam Puddifoot's and Honeydukes were predictably busy, as was the Three Broomsticks which was full of the elder students who had turned Madam Rosemerta's beloved pub into a minor party zone. The number of students had overtaken the regular patrons two to one, the patrons were soon encouraged to leave with the door firmly shut behind them. The pair slide into a booth beside Neville and Hannah, Luna and Ginny and surprisingly Pansy, Harper and Astoria after ordering drinks.

As dusk settles around them, Hermione who's clutching onto Draco's arm for support, is relaxed and giggly. Everyone had wanted to buy the Golden Girl a farewell drink or two. Hermione was too polite to refuse meaning Draco had also drank his fair share without the buyers consent and had still held it better than she did. This amused him greatly. Rather than going back to her room Hermione had settled in the lounge of their tower, curling up on the sofa while disturbing Crooks' slumber. The cat had originally been wary of Draco, fluffing, spitting and hissing the first few weeks of co-inhabiting but as the two humans interacted more the Kneazle soon came to curling between the two. He was however, still not too fond of being disturbed especially when his owner was being overly petty and handsy, burying her face into his fur and stinking of whiskey. Draco sinks into the armchair, summoning a blanket before keeping watch over the now sleeping female. As Hermione relaxes into slumber, the cat extracts himself from her grip, settling into Draco's lap who runs his fingers through Crooks' fur rhythmically.

The day before Graduation, the Tuesday (nothing good ever happens on a Tuesday), had appeared too fast. Hermione was still finalising her speech as Draco guided her into the Great Hall for the farewell feast. They were to present the written copy to McGonagall afterwards. House banners stretch across the expanse of the hall, a rainbow of colour against the wood. Instead of the usual segmented houses the students were mingling. The feast began with the singing of the school anthem followed by a speech from McGonagall. For the final time the tables became laden with food and drink; large platters of roast beef, chicken in its various forms and pork and lamb chops. Towers of sausages and bacon surrounded by various colourful vegetables. Slabs of steak cooked to perfection placed by mash and roast potatoes, chips and Yorkshire puddings. Many more vegetarian, vegan and healthier dishes ranging in mild to rich, full of spicy flavours and smells. Jars of ketchup, chutneys and the like beside boats of gravy. And just when they had stuffed themselves silly, the deserts appear. Bowls of ice cream, trifle and rice pudding. Plates of apple pies, treacle tarts, eclairs, donuts and wobbly fruity jelly. Bottles of pouring cream, whipped cream and dream topping, all airily light and fluffy.

Afterwards, the duo meet Minnie in her office, where just short of a year ago it had been announced that they had to cohabit. Hermione hands the Head a three-foot roll of parchment, each line with another blank one below it, the letters un-joined and larger than her usual swirly script. The matriarch reads through the paper, occasionally making notes in the margin. Afterward she gives it back to the head girl who reads over the adjustments and corrects them. Draco then hands her a small piece of parchment. Upon it he had simply wrote; 'I'll make it up as I go along.' It is returned with one of her famous looks.

That night neither slept well. Hermione had packed and repacked her trunk and suitcase, double checking upon a list that everything was set. Her robes were hung in front of the wardrobe, everything pressed to an inch of its life. Her shoes sat below, scrubbed and buffed until they shone. Even Croookshanks had been brushed and groomed much to his annoyance. Draco on the other hand had simply left everything as it was and would let it stay that way until the moment came for it all to be packed with the flick of a wand the following day.

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Forlorn looks were cast around the hall by the faculty and students alike. This years' grads were something different, unusual and unique to any other, past or future. These were the first that survived, of course, there had been similarities previous, but never quite to this extent.

At 11am on the dot the Graduation Ceremony began. As McGonagall calls out each student in alphabetical order, they line up to walk across in front of the school, like they once had towards the stool, for the final time. Each student stops in the centre, receiving their cap from their respective head of house, the square attire trimmed with house colours to match the tassel. They were a handful of exception to this final sorting; those receiving special accolades. The Silver Trio, as they had been dubbed, plus the Draco and Hermione as heads of year and who were also co-valedictorians. The trio were awarded with the Services to the School shield as they had survived against adversity while putting others first even though it had been unsafe to do so, but for all the right reasons, and then returning to complete their education. It was also noted that this year had a significant amount of resitters, this was understandable although a large amount of those of the previous year had chosen to go directly into work courtesy of Minister Shacklebolt. Draco was mentioned to be a role model and how he had stepped up to the position of being Head Boy. He had deserved a fresh start and to make use of the more positive Slytherin attributes. He'd been given the wrong hand and had made use of the cards that he'd been dealt, the Medal for Magical Merit was received in recognition. Hermione received a small cup, etched with a diadem and tiny sapphires around its' base for the brightest witch of her age and honorary Ravenclaw.

After much polite clapping, the younger years were dismissed being led out with the prefects leaving the much smaller group of graduates sat upon the few benches placed facing the faculty table. Minnie introduces the duo, "Your Head Boy and Girl and your co-valedictorians; Miss Hermione Granger and Mr Draco Malfoy." A round of slightly more enthusiastic applause echoes. "Firstly, Miss Granger."

Hermione takes her place in front of her adoptive year, shuffling the shorter cut pages of parchment a little upon the stand. "Fellow Classmates, over the last four, and five for some of us, years here at Hogwarts, we have learned a lot. And all of this knowledge will no doubt be valuable as we go forward in life. But I think that the most important thing that we have learned is how there are more important things than books and cleverness: of friendship and bravery. Over the next few minutes, I'd like to talk about what we've learned, the people we have to thank, and the people we have to remember."Hermione places a small pencil line beside the first paragraph.

"I told you that the most important thing that we have learned was how important things like friendship and bravery are. Let me give you just a couple of examples of what I'm talking about. Firstly, I read the rules before I break them; just like I've been doing since I was eleven years old with two familiar faces that can remain known but unnamed." A murmur of acknowledgment and the occasional chuckle arises. "This year was the first year I didn't have someone coming up with some clever idea to get me killed- or worse, expelled." Hermione casts a look at the faculty who all share knowing looks. "This year, after spending all my time as part of a trio, I was forced to become part of a duo. This year I dorm shared with a once enemy, but have learned that Draco and I have more in common than we do differences. Admittedly, neither of us were happy with the situation but over this past year we've become rather affectionate towards each other. He challenges me in ways my best friends never do. He's smart and caring of those he loves. He understands what it's like to be held in esteem, on a pedestal of sorts. He still infuriates me from time to time, but over all I can say that we are similar. That we are friends, maybe more than that?" She glances at the blond whose leaning against a wall, eyes closed, the sunlight casting over his face. Shaking her head lightly with a fond smile on her face she focuses once again on her audience. "I now have friends in different houses and with a broader spectrum of abilities. Nothing we accomplish is done alone. Rather, we need each other for support, learning and growth. Those who are smarter in different ways and have been brought up in different ways, all influence who we are, who we're going to become. Yet here we all are. We've survived. We are brave." She gives this a moment to sink in. The generation of survivors, who are going out into a world of new unknowns.

"Next, I'd like to take a moment on behalf of myself and my fellow graduates to thank the people that have brought us here." She motions to the faculty sitting upon the tables. "These people have gotten us through the worst of times. They've given us the skills we need to survive the worst thing we can face. Even more than the large number of books I have read, though honestly, am I the only person who's ever bothered to read Hogwarts, A History?" Her audience chuckles at this, yes, she probably was the only one that had read the large tome. "I thank them for their friendship, support and wisdom, for the happy moments that we have shared together. Once upon a time, I said to my best friend; the one that had to undertake the biggest journey of his life, and this also applies now: 'You said it once before, that there was time to turn back if we wanted to. We've had time, haven't we? We're with you whatever happens'." She faces the faculty, "I know that no matter what happens after we leave Hogwarts, if we need to, you're there for us, like you always have been. You're always there, encouraging us to be the best we could. We've formed friendships and have learned more than just what the books have in them. That's thanks to you all." She swallows hard, taking a deep breath before continuing, trying not to get emotional over it all.

"Finally, I'd like to take a moment to remember our classmates and teachers who are not with us today." She casts a glance over the year group, noting that their numbers were smaller than previous, even with the resitters. "Last year we lost friends and enemies. No matter which side you were on, you still lost people you knew. The war affected everyone. And now we need to celebrate their individual legacies, to live and learn how they did. Let's take lessons from those we have lost. Maybe it's someone's perseverance, or tolerance towards others. Maybe it was how they cared for everyone, of how despite each day being a challenge, they got there. Of their ability to do whatever they could, including bending and breaking the rules, to help someone. Our houses define who we are, of what we value. We have similarities and differences. Be that bravery, loyalty, wisdom or cunningness. Dumbledore once said that it was our choices that show us who we truly are far more than our abilities." She pauses for a moment out of respect, marking off the paragraphs that she had covered.

"So now we're graduates. And soon we're going to be saying goodbye. There will be hugs and tears. And maybe be a little thankfulness that we won't have to see each other twenty-four seven." Her classmates laugh at this, some agreeing, others not, reaching for their friends. "We'll do our best to stay in touch. But we'll be living our lives and doing our things that we've always wanted to do. I wish all you all the very best." She turns the paper over, no long needing the pages. "As a final thought, I'd like to leave you with a quote from Martin Luther King Jr, an American muggle and a rights activist; 'Love is the only force capable of transforming an enemy into a friend'." Once again, she casts a glance at Draco, smiling to herself, her voice wobbles as she finishes. "Thank you all." She dips her head as McGonagall stands beside her, resting an arm around her shoulders while her audience claps.

"And now, for your fellow co-valedictorian, Mr Draco Malfoy." The students clap some more, Pansy and Harper whooping while getting a pointed stare from the Headmistress. Hermione settles beside Ginny and Luna, the pair murmuring their praise as they all wait for the Head Boy to take his place.

Draco, still leaning against the wall and who had switched off due to having heard her speech serval times when Hermione was practicing, opens a single eye to find everyone looking at him. Simply shrugging he takes his place where she had been standing. "Hello everyone, I'm sure Hermione has covered the basics so I'm not going to waffle on. Let's keep this short and sweet, shall we? For so long Slytherin was seen as the bad house, the evil house, the one with all the negative attention and bad reputation. Our traits of being resourceful, with ambition and determination, of self-preservation and fraternity and helping our fellows succeed no matter what. The cunning and cleverness that makes sure that there is always a means to an end, be whatever that objective may be, rang true." He casts a glance at Pansy who grins at him, as Harper whoops a little, Astoria and her group of friends are all smiling at him. "In this case coming back to the place where it all ended, and just look at what we achieved. I may be a Pureblood but have learnt that you can't judge a book by its cover." He looks at Hermione after this statement. She nods lightly in return, acknowledgement made. "This year has proven that we, as Slytherins, are equal to all other houses, and maybe one day we won't be excluded, or exclude, as much as we once did. Thank you." They clap as he resumes his spot, squeezing Hermione's outstretched hand on the way by.

It was during this smaller ceremony that their trunks, suitcases and pets were being loaded into the carriages and taken up to Hogsmeade station. As McGonagall announced the "Congratulations Class of 1999." the students flipped the tassel from left to right and threw the mortar board skywards towards the pale blue cloud covered magical ceiling of the Great Hall. McGonagall absorbs this special bunch. The range of emotions crossing each of the students faces as they hugged, cried and patted each other on the back, just like Hermione predicted.

Just a short while later, after they had time to calm down, Hagrid appears at the door. He and McGonagall escort the students down to the harbour where they pile into the now cramped boats, four in each. The reverse process of their very first trip. Across the black lake, the squid lurking just below the surface. Hogwarts disappearing as they row closer to Hogsmeade. Their return to the innocence of what they once knew. At exactly one pm, the Hogwarts express fires pistons. Their final farewell.

Hermione and Draco share a compartment exclusively for the Head Boy and Girl, a few hours of bliss before they would join their friends. Reaching into a pocket within his cloak, Draco pulls out a velvet covered box. Giving it to Hermione she opens it to find a delicate silver chain, the strange stone upon the pendant changing in the light. Shifting her hair out the way, Draco helps her fasten the necklace, his cool fingers sending shivers down her spine. He shifts, pulling her into his side. "Did you know, that gemstone around your neck is Alexandrite. This particular one comes from the Malfoy treasure chest. It originates from Russia's Ural Mountains way back to 1830. The gem was named after the young Alexander II, heir apparent to the Russian throne. It can be found in other places but never of this clarity or colouring. It's been passed down through generations, known to be an 'emerald by day, ruby by night'. It turns out green and red can go together. It's also one of the birth stones for June." He grins at her, "In Alchemy it's a rare variety of the mineral chrysoberyl. The way it changes is a result of the complex way the mineral absorbs light and is so striking that the phenomenon itself is often called 'the Alexandrite effect'. It's funny how light can change things."

"True. But did you know, Draco, that happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light." Hermione smirks at his puzzled expression as she lets the message sink in. as it does he simply pulls her closer, pressing a light kiss to her temple, deciding that this action was better than any words he could come up with. They were together, hand in hand, side by side, awaiting to see what the future held.


	8. The Future

Okay, here is the official final chapter. I warn everyone now it's long and windy and full of details that explain reasonings. I'm glad it's over with, not going to lie. I do apologise for it taking so long to sort out though.

Thanks for reading, Lorna

* * *

 **Did You Know? The Future.**

"Did you know," Hermione turns to a slightly frazzled looking Draco, "that it has been twenty-four years since we done this very thing?"

"It's felt like a lot longer than that, and" Draco shoves a trolley piled high of trunks and cages through the wall at Kings Cross Station, with Hermione and their twins following suit, "I don't recall it ever being this stressful."

"That's only because you've made it stressful dad." Lexi laughs, nudging him lightly as they traverse down the platform.

"Yeah, mum's made lists for weeks on end now." Her twin Seb, shakes his head. "Oh look, there's Uncle Harry and Aunt Gin with everyone."

Further up the platform Harry is in full conversation with James Sirius about quidditch. Their mother is trying to stop Albus from wandering while attempting answering Lily's endless questions. As the foursome join the Potters, the chat turns to houses. To this, Draco would still be outnumbered. Bets had been taken to just how many of their offspring would be lions. The count was predicted to be fairly high, but only time would tell. Once their trunks were stored away in a carriage, the twins along with James Sirius board the train, partially hanging out the open window while shouting goodbye at their families.

"They'll be okay, won't they?" Al asks his father.

"Of course," Harry places a comforting hand on his youngest sons' shoulder, "it's easier now than ever. And they have each other." Al nods in acceptance as Lily buts in.

"I just want to go now, why can't I go now. Why can't I be old enough to go? I'm smarter than both Al and James Sirius anyways." The small red head crosses her arms, refusing to wave at the train as it leaves the station.

"You will soon enough Sprout, just a few more years." Draco pulls Lily into a side hug, his arm round the shoulders of the youngest Potter, at seven, she barely reaches his waist.

"Four years is forever." She sighs, looking up at her god father.

"I know, Sprout, but forever is a long time. It'll be here before you know it. Enjoy being a kid while you can."

All the adults agree with him as Molly joins them. "A lot of people have had to grow up too soon, sweet." Molly pulls her granddaughter into a hug before tightly hugging Al who simply rolls his eyes at the grandmothers over affection, too much for a nine-year-old. "Now how about we go back to the Burrow for cake, I'm sure your grandfather mentioned something about trying to get a mobile fellytone to work?" The kids agree happily, though possibly puzzled as to how Arthur came about having a mobile phone. "I'll see you all later for dinner." The matriarch nods to the two couples before pulling the Potter kids along the platform.

"How about a drink after all that?" Draco wraps an arm around Hermione's waist as they make their way back through the wall, blending in with the muggles.

"Nev's already got whiskey chilling." Harry agrees. "Everyone's meeting us there."

The group join Neville and Hannah, Ron and Pansy, Astoria and Harper, in a booth with Luna following them in with Rolf just behind her.

"Kids get away okay?" Neville hands them each a glass.

"Yeah, when are you joining them, Professor?" Draco takes a sip.

"Later on, feast is tonight. I'll floo up there or apparate into Hogsmeade. I'm looking forward to it." Neville grins.

"Hard to believe the twins and James Sirius are old enough to go though. They were babies just a short while ago. My god children are old enough to be at Hogwarts." Pansy swirls the amber liquid in her glass. "I'm sure they're not as little as what we were."

"They never are Pans, kids are growing up quicker now. Just look at our two. And who would have thought that we'd be together? Most people would have stuck me with Hermione back then." Ron pulls a face at the thought. "No offence, of course."

"None taken Ronald, you're insufferable, but you're my best friend." Hermione smiles at him as Harry coughs. "One of." Hermione concedes, giving Harry a pointed look.

The chat flows easily around the group as they order lunch, with Hannah's assistant doing the running instead. Once finished they wander through Diagon Alley, getting stopped by passers-by and shop owners alike. They always did cause a stir whenever the large group went anywhere together. Or apart for that matter.

The long main street had been redeveloped after the war. Where buildings could be saved or fittings repurposed, they had been, but occasionally there were dots of newer designs in more muggle appearances. Instead of the traditional bay windows in pastel colours and wooden features, they were sleeker; wide and tall windows which were flat with the upper parts of the building, blending new types of brick, stone and mortar in contemporary finishes. Maybe once upon a time they would have looked out of place, but with rebuilding and being in clumps and clusters they updated the space without removing the over all feel. It was still Diagon Alley, just brought a little more, and necessarily, up to date. What once had been a tight knit, over conscious community, they had opened up a little to newer, younger, modern ideas and faces mixed into the old and familiar.

The Boy Who Lived and now Head Auror, who had been tempted to take Minnie up on her offer of teaching DADA. The Best Female Quidditch Player in History turned Sports Reporter for The Daily Prophet. The Brightest Witch of Her Age, now Assistant to the Minister and predicted to become the First Female Minister of Magic. The Boy Who Turned to the Light and now was a internationally recognised Alchemist. The Red-Haired Sidekick who had a canny ability to predict things, and now Manager at WWW, with shares in triple figures. The One Who Attempted to Sell Potter Out, who would protect those she loved to no end, but no one ever thought of that side. She was now a well-respected orphanage and safe house Founder. For those who couldn't see a way out, who had no choice. They turned to her. The Boy Who Stood and Fought, now to be Professor of Herbology and part time councillor. Anyone could turn to him for support. The Girl Who Everyone Forgot, now owner of The Leaky Cauldron. She had updated the run down pub and inn into something where everyone could meet, and not just the drunkards of the wizarding community. The Believer of the Strange and Questionable, now a Worldwide Magiczoologist. The boy known as Newt Scamander's Grandson and now, an equally famous as his wife, Zoologist for the Daily Prophet.

The titles that they had once been known as had changed and adapted to this new way of life. The children of the war generation had grown up.

And now their kids, the next generation, was off to the famous school. James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily Luna Potter with the adopted Teddy Lupin already in Hufflepuff. Alexandra Lyra and Sebastian Atticus Granger-Malfoy. Morgane Calytrix and Evaine Thalassa Weasley. Ada-Lee, Grace-Lee and Nova-Lee Longbottom. Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. Parents who spanned right across the houses but with a Lion majority. Five Gryffindors, two Slytherin, two Hufflepuffs and a Ravenclaw. But who was counting?

By six o'clock the Potters, Granger-Malfoys and Weasleys was sat around Molly's worn oak table at the Burrow along with their remaining kids; Albus and Lily along with Morgane and Evaine. Arthur had joined them from the shed while the rest of the clan were elsewhere. Molly's very cheesy macaroni cheese had been served with garlic bread with the promised cake afterwards.

By eight Hermione and Draco were back home. They had moved into that clifftop house where they had celebrated Teddy's birthday oh so long ago. Andy and Cissy had downsized into a smaller home nearby and had offered it to the newlyweds as a present the year before the twins were born. Curled up on the sofa with glasses of wine they flick through the softened edges of photo albums. The first, dated nineteen ninety-nine, just weeks after they had graduated. The small flat was situated above J Pippin's Potions where Draco was working and just a few shops away from Flourish and Blotts where Hermione was helping out before she would start at the Ministry the following Easter. It hadn't been much but it was home. The happy looking photo was copied into a frame and placed on the mantel, the Alexandrite around Hermione's neck glinting in the afternoon sun.

The following album, just two years later, in Athens where Draco had placed a vintage ruby ring upon her finger. They had been exploring the ancient city for a few days in the late summer sun of two thousand and one, revelling in the place known for arts, learning and philosophy. The cradle of western civilisation and the birthplace of democracy.

They'd visited Plato's Academy, following the olive grove path to the sacred site associated with Castor and Pollux of Gemini fame and Aristotle's Lyceum where the student had shared his own knowledge and himself becoming tutor to Alexander the Great, the site dedicated to Apollo Lyceus, the wolf god. Both now in ruins after being destroyed by Sulla in eighty-six BC. Hermione had happily shared her knowledge of the ancient monuments, even though Draco knew some of the information, he would still happily listen to her chatter.

The hill to the highest point of the city, the Acropolis, was a little rocky but the view and history once at the summit had enchanted them both. The UNESCO heritage site was worth the climb. The Parthenon dedicated to Anthena in which Athens had given the goddess her name which was also aptly known as the Temple of Minerva after the Roman goddess. The Propylaea as the gateway to the giant ridge, the Erechtheion which is dedicated to Anthena and Posiedon after their battle for the city. Poseidon's trident had sprung a well while Anthena gave the city an olive tree; a sacred symbol of abundance, glory, and peace and therefore had been deemed the winner. The Temple of Anthena Nike celebrating victory and the sacrificing of the goddess herself.

It was the city that held the first modern Olympic Games in 1896, and would then again, in a few years which Hermione had explained to Draco. He couldn't see the point of it when it didn't include quidditch or wizards as a whole. Something that was supposed to bring the world together still excluded a decent portion of the world. And why run, jump etc when you can fly. Hermione simply rolled her eyes and promised to find him a book on it.

Their final day had been spent on Alimos beach, one of the city's best for lounging and water sports. Sun worshipers baking on the sun beds or hidden underneath large umbrellas. The beachside cafes and restaurants and yacht filled marina bustling with people. As the sun set, he'd gotten down on one knee and presented her with the palladium engagement ring, a cushion cut ruby with tiny diamonds on either side and swirly fleur-de-lis hand engraved band. It had been drawn from the Malfoy vaults, the once onyx stone replaced with the ruby.

They'd married another couple of years after that, replacing the ruby with emeralds. The palladium band for white gold yet still swirly and the single large ruby for the smaller green stones placed evenly around the metalwork. Draco wearing a four-karat black gold band with a row of princess cut emeralds facing upwards, the onyx stone from her adapted engagement ring set into the internal of the band.

They'd celebrated on New Years Eve of two thousand and three, in the warming conservatory of a local manor house, the classy seasonal decorations blending with metallic silver and black paper lanterns that were strung between the high beams. The dark inky sky with speckles of flickering stars visible through the domed glass roof and each white pillar wound with twinkling fairy lights. The white circular tables sitting eight, covered with a black velvet table cloth then another sparkly silver layer. Tall vases containing more fairy lights and stems of pussy willow were simple but beautiful as centrepieces. Subtle but breathtakingly beautiful and understated. Narcissa's crisp and tailored organisational skills coming into fruition, right down to the rectangular white invites with clean grey fonting and silver accented envelopes, the black ink drying quickly as Hermione wrote out the one hundred and twenty strong guestlist. Her mother in law to be insisting that it was only a small gathering. Hermione wasn't sure that she even knew that many people properly.

Hermione had fallen in love with the very first dress that she had tried on, though had tried on a handful more following it just to be sure at her mothers and Narcissa's insistence. The lace, slimmer A-line silhouette, skimming the right places before flaring out slightly. With three quarter lace sleeves and a lower back, it covered some places while revealed others. Her hair had been half pinned up with loose tendrils around her face, scattered with tiny diamond pins as she carried a bouquet of white waxflower and gypsophila, tied with black velvet ribbon. Luna, Ginny and a mildly reluctant Pansy wore silvery grey satin floor length dresses and black cashmere pashminas to protect them from the cold, each carrying a smaller version of Hermione's bouquet. Draco, along with Theo and Harry, wore pristine black suits and silver waistcoats, waxflower with silver velvet ribbon pinned to their chests. Five-year-old Teddy wore grey trousers with braces and a bowtie and was proud to carry a geode box containing their rings. He'd never been so serious, knowing that the occasion was important.

Surrounded by friends, family and the occasional dignitary they promised; 'to choose each other, to trust who they are and who they will become. To respect and honour each other for always and in all ways. To laugh, smile and dream together. In this world and the next. Forever.' The fireworks display outside along with photographs with a swirling sparkler aisle bringing in the new year and their celebrations to a close. Their honeymoon was another trip back to Athens, to where they had gotten engaged, this time taking things slower.

Just six months later, in May, the twins had been born. Hermione had researched connections to their names; similar meanings, styles and roots. She wouldn't want any child to share her name, or Draco's for that matter, but linking it would be lovely. Draco as a constellation was bordered by several others; Bootes, Hercules, Lyra, Cygnus, Cepheus Camelopardalis and Ursa's Minor and Major. Her own name was linked to Hermes, messenger of the gods, daughter of the of Spartan King Menelaus and his wife Helen of Troy.

They'd already chosen Alexandra for a girl due to the Alexandrite still hanging around Hermione's neck from that final Hogwarts Express train ride. Then it was the case of figuring out a middle. Of those linked to their names, Lyra seemed the most useable. And so, their daughter would be Alexandra Lyra. Lyra represents a vulture or an eagle with Orpheus'; the legendary musician, poet, and prophet, lyre; a type of harp. It was said to be made by Hermes from a tortoise shell, given to Apollo as a bargain. Her brightest star is Vega, which is also second only in the night's sky to Arcturus, of RAB fame.

Having a son, a Malfoy heir, and coming up with a suitable name was slightly more difficult. Of course, Narcissa had opinions to what would be deemed suitable for the sons of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, most of which were too frilly, fancy or outdated. They eventually grew fond of Atticus as a middle while flicking through the photo albums once again. The name derives from the Latinate version of Attica, as in the peninsula and area around Athens where they had gotten engaged and had honeymooned. Sebastian got written down as Hermione's notes on Greek mythology grew. His name meaning from Sebasta, a Greek version of Sivas in modern day Turkey. And then Sebastos or Augustus, the Roman god and emperor. Both names meaning venerable, majestic and revered. Sebastian Atticus Granger-Malfoy.

As they soon discovered, they wouldn't have to settle for just one. Gemini born twins were on the cards. Lexi was born just ten minutes before Seb on the May thirtieth. Their birth sign also linking into Greek myth. Leda and the king of Sparta was born Castor, a mortal who was granted immorality. Her other twin son, Pollux, born to Zeus therefore immortal. They became the Patrons of sailors, associated with horsemanship and riding the white horses of the sea. Apt for Hermione and Draco's engagement location. They also rescued their sister Helen of Troy from Theseus in Attica. A full circle of linked names.

An owl soon delivers word of the kid's sorting directly from Neville. James Sirius, a Gryffindor. Lexi, a Ravenclaw and Seb a Hufflepuff. A family with a member in each house. Draco conceded defeat; if none of them were in Slytherin at least neither of the twins were Lions either. Harry owed him five galleons, he'd been sure that Seb could have been a lion along with James Sirius. His daughter was too much of her mothers' daughter knowledge wise, to be in the scarlet and gold.

They soon focus back on reminiscing and as they close the final album of her pregnancy and the twins being born, Draco turns to Hermione. "Did you know," as he winds her hands in his, "that I'd marry you all over again. I would choose you despite everything, commit to you sooner and love you longer." Hermione simply just presses her lips to his. No words were needed.


End file.
